And This One's From Mommy
by ScarletKnives
Summary: A way overdue one-shot related to Veterans day.


**And This One's From Mommy**

**A way overdue Veterans Day/Canada Remembrance Day fic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

She had a duty, one soul purpose and It wasn't until her last living relative died serving their country that she knew this is what she wanted to do. Her husband hadn't approved, not at first with the off chance that he would be a single parent of two young girls, he couldn't handle that so he didn't think about it when he let her go, the love of his life go. Leaving him, Alika, and Maislinn behind. Alika was in kindergarten and Maislinn in 3rd grade.

"Dad, Do you think mom would like this picture?" Alika asked gingerly holding up a picture of the Foley residents and standing in the front yard was Alika, her sister Maislinn, her dad Tucker, and her mother Valerie.

"I'm sure she'll love it. We'll mail it to her right away." Tucker reassured his daughter patting the brown, corkscrew curls. "How about you go get Maci so we can eat dinner okay sweet-pea?"

"Okay daddy." Alika complied racing up the stairs.

Tucker heard the thunks of his daughters footsteps and their giggles that followed as they neared the supper table.

"Maci, Ali, how was your day?" Tucker asked as he started to distribute the spaghetti and bread stick dinner.

"Ms. Davis, had us draw pictures for mothers day and we got to go check in our class garden." Ali replied shoving a spoonful of pasta into her mouth.

"How about you Maci?" Tucker asked.

"We had computer class. I didn't go over anything that I didn't already know. Then, Grace and Mason Fenton along with Darcy Manson got ambushed by box lunch. I didn't drop the thermos. So that is a plus." Maislinn replied barely touching her food.

"Is something on your mind kiddo?"

"Well, I don't know I guess I just miss mom. It's not fair that we never get to see her. Grace, Mason, and Darcy always get to see their parents, both of them. We only get to see mom every once in a great while."

"Honey, you know your mother loves you both more than anything in the world, but right now she is helping people. So they can be free just like us, she is helping make a difference in people's lives." Tucker said as he choked on his last words. He wanted his wife back more than anything, but she was to stubborn. It was always like this at the house around mothers day, Valerie's birthday, and Christmas. Tucker struggled the most around their Anniversary.

The rest of dinner they ate in silence, painful silence. Afterwords, Tucker proceeded to clean, until the house was spotless. It was a habit that developed and turned into an obsession ever since Val left. Tucker would have nothing to do with his time and the kids were usually playing in with the Danny and Sam's kids as well as Levi's adopted daughter. He did spend time with his girls he loved them to the moon and back, but after they went asleep Tucker would transform their house into the image of perfect. He was always making sure all the books where in order, the floors swept, the carpet vacuumed, dishes where done, and everything was in order. Some times he would stay up until ungodly hours of the night creating this utopia. Tonight how ever was not one of those nights.

The clock struck nine o'clock and the nightly ritual of tucking in the girls began. Tucker kissed the heads of his two daughters then proceeded down the hall to his room. Tucker never knew, but his daughter had their own ritual that they followed.

"This one's from me," Maci said kissing her younger sisters forehead. "And this one's from mommy." Maci finished, but she didn't say it alone. In the doorway stood a woman in her mid 30's, her brown wavy hair pulled back in a pony. Her body was clad in a camouflage uniform.

"Mommy." The two girls screamed as they bolted from their original places and sprinted to their mother.

From down the hall Tucker heard slight commotion and grew alarmed. He quickly walked to his closet retrieving a bat, then began his embark to Ali and Maci's room.

"I swear to God if you lay a hand on one of my daughters. I will kick your pedophile ass into a pulp." Tucker said as he rounded the corner. Dumbstruck he let the bat drop to see, the happiest sight he had seen in the past couple months. His two daughter and his wife hugging in the middle of his girls' room.

"Valerie?" He questioned.

The only response she could muster up was a slight nod of head. The two lovers proceeded to come together in a heartfelt embrace. Their lips danced a sacred dance until they broke apart for air.

"I have missed you so much. How long do we get to have you?" Tucker said as his forehead leaned against Valerie's.

"Forever. I'm not going back." She said as Tucker went on to lift her up and twirl her around.

"You mean your not going to leave again and we can spend Christmas together and everything?" Ali questioned as Valerie regained her footing.

"Yes, sweetie. That is exactly what it means." Valerie said as the family came together for one group hug.

**Wow. I planned on posting this a long ass time ago. Oppps. Review.**


End file.
